


Fountain of Chaos - Day 11 Bodyswap/Temperature play

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyswap, Deities, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fire, Hot, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Magic, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: The Lord of Hell wakes up in the Fountain of Chaos to find that he has switched bodies with his mischievous wife, the Fey Mother.
Relationships: Elizabeth/Tekah, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fountain of Chaos - Day 11 Bodyswap/Temperature play

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so very rushed, but it made me laugh writing it so it's perfect

The one night he decided to spend in the Faerie Silva - the one night! - he should have expected something like this to happen. He should have been suspicious of why Liza let him sleep even remotely near the Fountain of Chaos. Of course none of the sprites, pixies, or fairies would say anything, mischievous gremlins they were. He ought to have known better not to trust the adorable smirk on his beloved’s face. Yet here he was, Lord Tekah, the primordial deity of demonhood and King of Hell, staring at his wife’s reflection in the spring instead of his own.

  
  
Her lavender hair falling gently around elvish shoulders and arms. The only familiarity he found in her body was her strong shape. Her legs were longer, her hands smaller, her energies were far more chaotic. Tekah realized then, with a start, that he was inside the spring, something only the Fey Queen was permitted to do. He instinctively patted his body down, inspecting for harm from entering the water, touching thighs, hips, breasts, and a definite lack of clothing. He blushed at every touch, regretting it instantly. Then, he heard a low and dark chuckling behind him. Tekah couldn’t help the shudder that ran through the body he was in.

Spinning around, Tekah was confronted with himself. Taller, border shoulders, ashen skin and muscles, the markings indicating his godhood and his union with Liza, eyes of fire and hair like an eruption frozen. A devilish smirk was spread across his own face. It was jarring in comparison to his usual irritated demeanor.

“Hello there beautiful,” Liza purred in his voice.

“What have you done this time?” Tekah hissed in her voice.

With a finger to her lip, she snickered, “While you were sleeping, I may have dipped your feet into my fountain spring. Then, I may have used my chaos magic to swap our souls around!”

He raised an unamused eyebrow. “That’s wonderful, Elizabeth. Now change us back.”

“Aw! What! But we just woke up! I wanna have more fun first,” she whined and pouted.

Tekah rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He supposed it wouldn’t be too bad if he stayed here for longer, though he did have work to do. It had been awhile since the last time he had been able to even see his wife… She must stay in the Faerie Silva, hidden from the eyes of fate. Since Liza doesn't get out often, she’s always extremely excited to spend time with her moody husband. 

“Fine,” he groans in her lilt, “What did you have in mind?”

That damn smirk comes back and Tekah glares. She simply giggles maniacally, which sounds strange in his own voice, and a mischievous glint fills her eyes. Liza stands up and pulls Tekah up to her new height. He falls into his own hard chest and looks up into his own face. He wasn’t sure he could get used to this.

“I want to show you what I _wish_ you knew how to do,” she purred into his ear.

His eyes widened and his face turned bright red as Liza started to grope his ass. Big, rough hands squished his soft flesh. It sent lightning up his spine and he gasped… cutely. A gasp he’d heard many times before, a sound that never failed to get him excited. Liza bent down, now running one hand up and down the small of his back, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Tekah never imagined that his own lips would feel soft, evidently Liza felt something similar. She pulled back and they both blinked at each other. 

Suddenly, there was a heat where her hands used to be. Tekah yelped and jumped back. Liza stared at her hands, now smoking. “Did… did I just use your fire magic?”

Tekah rolls his eyes and sighed, “Yes. Remember that they can be triggered by emotion easily since it is my favored element.”

She nodded then gave him a barely contained smile. Her hands flared at the fingertips and she inched closer. 

“Wai-what are you doing? Elizabeth?” Concern didn’t sound right from her body, especially since he didn’t actually feel concerned. He was excited. The gleam in her eyes, the hunger on her lips, the wickedness in her deep chuckle… If he was in his own body, his cock would be throbbing. As it were, Liza was getting hard, an obvious bulge forming in the ancient cloth wraps Tekah frequently wore. 

She took him to the floor, pinning him under her knee. With a gleeful smile, she grabbed his breasts with burning fingers. The magic-tipped fingers hurt at first, but soon the fire felt pleasant. In contrast to the cool forest air, where the sensitive flesh was burned felt like bubbles of hot spring water rested against it. Tekah felt a slickness between his legs and a twitching in an unfamiliar area. He squirmed under Liza’s massage and heat. She moved to straddle him, hunching down to nip at his neck. Tekah knew without having to feel it that the moans coming out of his mouth had Liza’s cock at full mast. She threw off his robes, freeing the member, and Tekah realized just how big he actually was. 

Her cock was dripping with pre already, stiff and long. It rubbed against his stomach as Liza continued to bite and suck on his neck. Then, she pinched his nipples and he yelped again. She twisted and pulled, both of them breathing heavily already. Liza moved down his soft yet sharp body to lick at one of his abused nipples. The licking was refreshing compared to the fiery fingers. His skin was turning pink everywhere she touched. 

Then, she slid one hand down, down, down to Tekah’s underworld. Fire blazed across his lips, and he moaned loudly when she plunged into him. His hole was so much more sensitive than the rest of his body. Tekah had no idea how to process the new stimulus, just that the heat was good and filling. He didn’t think it could get any better until Liza pressed her thumb into his clit. He gave a loud gasp and shuddering moan, muffled quickly by Liza’s mouth on his. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and he wondered if it always felt like this for her.

The fires got hotter inside him, Tekah wanted nothing more than for it to go deeper inside. He wanted warmth to fill him completely, his still wet body shivering in the chilly forest air. Liza seemed to read his mind and stopped thrusting her fingers. She lined her dick up to his entrance, the head searing against him. 

“Oh yes, yes!” he encouraged, desperate for the fire of her cock.

“Uhn-Who knew that my body,” Liza grunted as she pushed in, “felt so, so sweet.”

Tekah screamed in both pain and euphoria as Liza’s dick reached deeper into his depths. The fire reached so far deep, he was feeling it in places he didn’t know existed within him. As Liza pounded into him, she scraped his walls with her thick dick. The heat pierced his flesh and made him cry out. He wrapped his arms around her neck, demanding she go faster, harder.

Soon enough, both of them came with loud yells. As they came down from their highs, Tekah wondered aloud, “Why… why didn’t we try fire before?”

“Because you’re a stick in the mud, husband dearest.”

He rolled his eyes and she laughed. Tekah made a mental note to give Liza a similar treatment from now on. For now though, he needed rest after that experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found it as funny as I did, thank you for reading!


End file.
